thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Lucifenian Expansion War
The Lucifenian Expansion War - относится к вооруженному конфликту между королевством Люцифения и ее соседями, в первую очередь Асмодин и империя Вельзения. Продолжавшаяся около 20 лет, война значительно расширила границы и влияние Люцифении в Эвиллиос. История Происхождение После создания королевства Люцифения, нация продолжила наращивать милитаристическую власть. Примерно в начале ЕС 470, принц Арт запланировал расширить власть Люцифении над континентом. В ходе подготовки, были придуманы планы для вторжения в соседние страны, Из-за того, что Лес Недоумения служил естественной преградой против полно масштабного вторжения, Арт решил отказаться от войны с Эльфегортом.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Асмодинская кампания В начале десятилетия, Королевство начало масштабное военное вторжение в Асмодин и Вельзении. В ответ, Асмодин начал набирать всех кого мог в солдаты, независимо от социального класса, идеологии, возраста или пола, в целях борьбы с агрессией Желтого королевства. По мере того как обе кампании Люцифении прогрессировали, нация продолжала захватывать территорию от обоих сторон и двигаться вперед. В 477 ЕС, Пустыня Бабул стала полем битвы, и Асмодин отправил туда отряды "Золотой Дракон" и "Серебряный Воробей", чтобы переломить ход сражения, надеясь что отряд "Серебряный Воробей" нападет на врагов сзади, тогда как "Золотой Дракон" нападет со стороны Туманных Гор. Тем не менее, генерал Мариам Футапи предала свой батальон и бежала в Люцифению, поклявшись верно служить королю Арту. После того, как пришла весть об очередном восстании, генерал Шалгам приказал своему отряду "Золотой Дракон" разбить лагерь в руинах горной цепи до получения дальнейших распоряжений. После двух недель молчания, офицеры провели военный совет и решили подождать еще один день прежде, чем отправляться. Также желание генерала разрушить алтарь в руинах столкнулось с оппозицией Гаста Венома, и солдат дезертировал сразу после того как получил горячий аргумент касательно религиозного фанатизма Шалгама. На следующую ночь, он был убит своей падчерицей, и спустя шесть месяцев Гаста судили за убийство генерала и приговорили к ссылке.The Daughter of Fog Вельзенианская кампания В ЕС 478, вельзенианский штатный офицер, Эллука Часовщица получила миссию и наняла Гаста Венома, теперь уже наемника, как ее сопровождающего.The Daughter of Fog В ЕС 480, Эллука перешла на сторону Люцифении и присягнула на верность королю Арту и Королеве Анне в the Sanosun Bridge Oath. Вместе с Лернардом Авадония и Мариам Футапи, эти трое стали активными воинами на вельзенианском поле битвы.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Король Арт возглавил нападение на Крепость Ретасан и захватил город. В течение десятилетия, Люцифения успешно завоевала большую часть западных земель империи.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 В какой-то момент, Гаст Веном был нанят в оппозицию против Люцифении и сражался с Леонардом на фронте, но в конечном итоге был побежден воином.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 В ЕС 490, эпидемия распространилась по всей Вельзении. Видя в этом возможность, король Арт организовал другое вторжение и напал на больную нацию. Хоть все и прошло успешно, король Арт заразился болезнью Гула. Поддавшись болезни на следующий год, сражения с Асмодином и Вельзенией прекратились, и война быстро закончилась.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Последствия Со смертью Арта, его жена унаследовала его место вместе с их детьми. В декабре того же года, разразился политический спор по поводу воли Арта, приведший к покушению на принца Алексиэля, и как результат мальчик был публично признан умершим.Twiright Prank (story) Вспомнив об их доблести и мастерстве во время войны, Мариам, Эллука и Леонард были наречены, как Трое Героев и продолжили служить советниками и защитниками королевы Анны. Во время правления королевы Анны, королевство закрепило за собой завоеванные земли, и влияние короны возросло. После смерти королевы Анны в ЕС 499, ее сменила принцесса Рилиан, вызвавшая падение королевства во время своего тиранического правления.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Гражданское восприятие ?В первые годы после окончания войны, королевство Люцифения считалось самой могущественной страной в Эвиллиосе, и ее опасались из-за военной мощи. Благодаря военным кампаниям, Трое Героев были признаны легендами и получили знаменитый статус за их победы на поле битвы, вдохновляющих своим присутствием дух воинов и имеющих легион последователей, которые поддерживали их в случае необходимости.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Амбиции короля Арта и успех до его смерти, как полагают были достаточно велики, что бы завоевать всю западную сторону континента и объединить ее под одним знаменем.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Хотя, отношения с Асмодин и Вельзенией ухудшились, и за десятилетия напряжение вдоль границ обоих королевств возросло, переходя на Марлон после присоединения тем Люцифении к своей территории.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 King Arth's ambition and success before his death was believed to be great enough to conquer the entire western side of the continent and unite it under one banner. However, relations with Asmodean and Beelzenia soured for the Kingdom and tensions along the borders between the nations rose over the decades, passing onto Marlon after it incorporated Lucifenia as part of its territories. Интересные факты Любопытно *Хотя война длилась двадцать лет, все достижения были отменены менее, чем через десять лет после окончания Люцифенской Революции. Появления Ссылки }} Категория:Люцифения Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Leonhart Avadonia Категория:Mariam Futapie Категория:Anne Lucifen d'Autriche Категория:3 Героя